Different Kinds of Profit
by Goblinbruiser
Summary: This adult series follows Zick Gearspell, a skilled goblin mage as he gets into troubling situations, only to end up in a very desired position as he travels Azeroth. (Male Goblin/Whatever the fel I feel like)


**So you're probably wondering, even hoping, that by the title, this was a goblin story. Maybe a little…adult goblin story. WELL YOU'RE RIGHT! Because there needs to be more goblin stories. Goblins fuck like rabbits and there needs to be more stories showing that. Here's the first chapter of a series following Zick Gearspell, a goblin mage that works in mysterious ways and knows more about the world to know there is more to life than gold. But gold is pretty nice.**

Chapter One: The Hot Desert

Zick Gearspell. That was the name that seemed to only be a legend among the women of Azeroth . A goblin mage that was skilled in the arcane arts, using the pure energy or to manipulate fire and frost. He traveled the world to use his powers that gave him the respect he earned among the Kirin Tor, the city of Dalaran's organizations of mages. Why did he travel? People have wondered. Knowledge, charity, exploration? He was a goblin! The answer is obvious: Profit. But he was wise and knew there were different kinds of profit. Even the wise want profit…

"Well, ain't this a fun predicament."

And indeed it was. Zick was smoking hot. Okay, not in the fun way. He was slowly spinning over a fire as Sandfury trolls lazed about, cleaned their weapons or sat in their huts, used to the hot sun beating down on them. Brillex was dripping sweat into the flames below him. He wasn't worried, at least, that wasn't the expression shown. He looked bored as he spoke up in Zandalari. "'Ey, 'bout how much longah 'til food's ready?"

The Sandfury threatened to smack him in response, holding his hand up before he smirks, saying sarcastically. "Stop talkin', joo be gettin' cold."

Zick let out a long, bored sigh, getting as comfortable as he could in the ropes. He debated taking a nap but he didn't want to miss the show. Funny how things seem to work in his favor that he's not even scared of most situations anymore.

And he was right, it wasn't long before suddenly, the troll spinning him suddenly fell back silently, a hole in his head. Lucky for Zick, he had stopped spinning at the top. He was still in the heat of the fire. He turned his head over and gives out a guffle. "'Ey, youse might want tah covah up! Your brain's showin'!"

The small group of trolls looked over and quickly began to run for their weapons. By the time most of them stood in a ready stance, two trolls were dead and only two remained. They held their spears, ready to fight whatever was shooting at them but they couldn't seem to figure out what it was, only seeing sands around them. BAM! Another troll went down. The last troll looked around hastily, her spear held tightly in her hand before she'd hear a whistle, her ears perking up. She spun around quickly, only to be face to waist with a female goblin, wearing a light brown robe and hood that helped blend her in. Without a word, she shot the troll in the face. And that was that, five Sandfury trolls laid in the sand dead. This was a normal thing in Tanaris, either you were eaten by Sandfury trolls or you killed them.

Zick hummed as he laid back, still tied down, his feet swinging side to side idly. The new goblin couldn't believe him. She perked an eyebrow as she pulled her hood down, showing dark purple eyes and brown skin of a Steamwheedle goblin. Her voice was slightly higher pitched as it was heard through her surprisingly soft lips after being in the sand and sun all the time. "…You comfy?"

"Yes, very." He kept humming, his feet still swinging. "I wouldn't mind being untied though."

The girl sighed and walks over, pulling a knife out as she begins cutting into him. "Fine, but don't think I won't put a bullet in your head if you don't pay me for helping you. Making me waste bullets and having to spend an even longer time out here in the desert." She watched as the male goblin jumped down with a "hup!" and begin stretching his sore limbs. "Why are you out here all alone either?"

He smirked as he looked back to her, moving his shoulder to gain some feeling back in his arm. "I's could ask youse th'same thing."

"That's cause Steamwheedles can last out here better than you Bilgewaters," She replied with a blank expression, instantly picking off who he was by his greener skin and accent as he walked over to get his staff that leaned against one of the huts of the Sandfury's.

"Oooh, already going intah that old rebel cartel rivalry?" He chuckles before he'd bow down with a flutter of his hand. "None th'less, thank youse for helpin' me. If youse don't mind bringin' me tah Gadgetzan, I'll be happy tah pay youse for th'save and for a place tah stay."

The goblin snorted but couldn't help but smirk at his manners. What goblin uses them? "Sure. My mechano-hog's over across the dune."

The sun beat down on the two goblins as they drove through the modified mechano-hog that made it easier to ride through the sands. The female goblin's black hair and hood fluttered in the breeze that blew past, Zick's own dark red hair beginning to turn brown from all the sand. She called over to Zick over the winds and the engine. "So what's your name?!"

Zick spoke, easily heard but he didn't seem to raise her voice like she did. "Zick Gearspell. And youse?"

"Caddy Switchfuse! We're almost there, hopefully won't take too long!"

"Tell me youse have a showah. I's need tah wash out all this sand."

Caddy barked a laugh. "HA! With those kind of robes you're wearing, you're gonna have sand in places you don't want to talk about for weeks!"

-Later on in Gadgetzan-

Zick closed his eyes as he stood under the cool water of the shower, the water on a low pressure as it slowly moved down his body. He'd already finished his challenge of getting every bit of sand off him and decided to cool himself off as he changed the dials of the goblin shower. His ear flicked as he heard the door open and close after a few minutes. He shrugged as he closes his eyes again, running his fingers through his dark copper red hair. While his body relaxed though, one part of him began to stand at attention.

He groaned as he looked down at his six-inch dick. "Oh, c'mon, I's wasn't even thinkin' of-…" He sighed before he leaned back against the wall, turning off the heat completely to help calm his erection. He knew it would get cold but he didn't think it'd get THIS cold and so quickly in Gadgetzan. Oh, wait, Gadgetzan. He yelped and scrambled out of the shower, staring down the still-running showerhead, even if it fixed his problem. "…I's don't like youse."

He turned it off before he looked around to where he thought he left his clothes but blinks in confusion as he saw they were missing. He took a towel around his waist and went out, promising to never let the world know he let the towel hung a little lower than it should, just barely stopping above his crotch. He came out into the living room of the goblin home. "'Ey, Caddy, youse seen my clothes?"

He blinked as he looked over to Caddy laid back on the arm of a couch lazily, flipping through a magazine as a fan blew on the other side of the couch that blew her shoulder length black hair lightly. She was wearing a brown sports bra and short shorts that was almost more like underwear. One leg was crossed one over the other. Her greenish-brown skin dripped with sweat and her abs could easily be seen, her body obviously toned.

"…Zick?"

Zick was still eyeing along her body that it was impossible to tell if he was even bothering to try to be subtle or he just didn't care if she noticed. "Hm?"

"…I said that I went to get your clothes washed. The sand was never going to come out if you don't do it right."

"Oh, okay. So I'll just…" He looked down at himself to finish off his sentence. She looked over and shrugged. "Just cover yourself and wait. Shouldn't take long for what I'm paying. You owe me for that two."

Zick shrugged and moved to sit on the other side of the couch, enjoying the breeze from the goblin fan on his wet body as he relaxed with a content sigh. Caddy looked up at him from her magazine, about to scold him for blocking the breeze when she finally actually noticed he was half naked. She saw him carrying a staff and brushed him off as a mage, or maybe even an airborne priest. They weren't exactly built. Zick wasn't exactly muscular, but he wasn't slim either. He had toned arms, his pecs stood out slightly and those six-packs would satisfy any goblin girl like a six-pack of Kaja'cola would.

Zick's eyes were closed, not seeming to notice her staring. He didn't think she was and assumed she was still reading her magazine. He was glad she supposedly was because he felt his problem coming back again. He'd spent so much time in the desert trying to find his way, his own body was being hard to tame. He'd rather wait until it was darker to take care of the problem making a tent into his towel and he'd be able to hide it until then but Caddy's eyes trailed down, smirking as she noticed his six inch erection under his towel, a big size for a goblin. She finally speaks up after taking in the eyecandy. "That your wallet under your towel or are you just happy to see me? I hope it's both."

He blinks and her cheeks turn dark green as he quickly covers himself with his arms. "I's…didn't mean for youse tah see."

She laughs as she turns another page in her magazine before smirking. "If you use one of my packs of tissues, I'm charging you for that too."

Zick stared blankly in another direction as she said that. He hated when he had to spend money like every other goblin. He smirked as he got an idea and looked over to Caddy as she sat back, noticing he could almost get a good view of her ass from this angle before speaking up. "What if I's don't need a tissue?"

She chuckles as she swings a foot up and down lazily over her knee, her eyes slowly glancing side to side to indicate her reading. "Then you get charged for the mess."

"I's sure we's can come up with a…deal that'll satisfy us both." He said as he sat back, uncovering the tent under his towel. He slowly brought the towel back, his erection standing to attention, twitching with his heartbeat. Caddy glanced over the magazine as his hand slid down his abs and down to his cock, running his hand along the shaft slowly, still wet from his shower. She snorted as she kept reading. "I'll charge extra for that."

Zick frowned at her stubbornness to make a quick copper before he smirked. He was used to it and he had his ways. He sat back, closing his eyes as he pumped his cock idly, his head tilted down. Unknowing to her, he was working in his own ways as she read her magazine.

She blinks behind her magazine as she feels that familiar warm tingle in her shorts. She sighed slowly at the pleasure, trying to ignore it before she'd clench at her magazine as she felt pleasure at her breasts. Her breathing softly ran her nipples along her sports bra, something she was used to, but the pleasure seemed to be magnified. It only made her breathing harder, making it more noticeable as her nipples grew erect against the material, giving her just enough pleasure to not completely satisfy her, leaving her wanting more. She closes her eyes as she crossed her legs tighter, trying to satisfy her horniness between her legs, wondering what the fel was with her all of a sudden when her eyes widen suddenly as she gasps out as she swears she felt something brush over her entrance, prodding gently but not going in before the feeling disappeared. She threw down her magazine and sat up as she let her legs drop to the couch, about ready to slap him for touching her like that before agreeing to a payment when she saw him still sitting back on the couch, the fan on him as he continued rubbing his cock slowly, letting out a soft content groan.

She raised her eyebrow, thinking it was her imagination when she gasps out again as she feels some kind of…force move up her pussy lips again, teasing her entrance. Her cheeks grew darker as she seemed to sweat more than she was before, her body writing as she felt the force threatening to prod her. She moans out as she feels the force move up her lips slowly, this time, not disappearing as it circled her clit before teasing her again as it flicks off her clit. To make things worse, she begin to feel something rubbing along her nipples, almost like a thumb idly running up and down them slowly. She closes her eyes, moaning softly, her pussy quivering under her now stained shorts as she grew wetter through them.

She soon seemed to get the urge to open her eyes as she was sprawled on the couch, her legs spread open as she reveled in the pleasure, her mind beginning to lose way to the feral pleasure. She opened her eyes to watching Zick still rubbing his dick, her ears flicking as she noticed his moans mixed with hers, as he rubs himself off faster, his head leaning back. Something about the sight, hearing him moaning with her and her own smell of her pleasure was getting her off. Somewhere in her head, she was being told this wasn't enough for her and she could get more. She wanted more.

Zick still had his eyes closed contently as he seemed to have no mind of playing with himself in front of Caddy and pretended to be surprised as he suddenly felt some weight on his lap, looking up at Caddy innocently as he moved his hand, his cock resting on Caddy's stomach as she straddled him, her shorts on the floor in front of the couch. "Oh, sorry. Am I's distoybin' youse?"

She panted lustfully, bringing her nail to her teeth, biting on it softly as she tried one more time to get control over the lust of her body. But the pleasure didn't cease and egged her on as the force again teased her, prodding her entrance but not quite going in. She moans out and quickly raises herself on her knees, gasping just from the feeling as the tip of his cock slid down across her clit, down her lips and just barely stopping its descent as it lodged gently to her entrance, Zick still looking up at her innocently, but his cheeks were dark green. "Caddy?"

She looked down at him, her breasts heaving in front of her, her tight sports bra leaving little to the imagination, her cheeks dark with blush. "Oh, cog dammit, just fuck me. I's want your cock in me, just do it!"

Zick's innocent façade quickly gave way to his mischievious grin as his cock twitched against her from her words. He moved his hands to her hips and grunted as he pushed her down until his cock, hilting against her as he forced himself into her hard. Caddy gasped out in pleasure as she threw her head back in complete bliss with the feeling of finally getting penetrated. She bit her bottom lip as she groaned, wanting to feel him moving in her but he just leaned back on the couch, his arms spread on top of the cushions. She decided to take care of her problem herself and breathed out in pleasure as she lifted herself off his cock until only the tip was in her. His shaft was already slick with her juices as Zick peered down with a smirk and he could swear he could see more sliding down. He grunted as he leaned his head back again as he feels her wet warmth engulf his dick completely, her breathing heavily as his cock twitched in her with each heartbeat. He smirked as he moved one hand to the small of her back, whispering to her in a low voice that made her shudder, shivers being sent down her spine. "Is that all youse got?"

A challenge in the lustful state she was, almost reaching feral stages, was a bad idea, depending on who you were. But this was Zick, and he was wise. He knew what he was asking for. She grinned down at him, her sharp teeth glinting in the light of her home before she'd begin moving her hips faster, moaning out as she closed her eyes tightly, her hands grabbing his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she bounced onto his cock, feeling him rub along her walls with his hot length, angling him just right to get the right spots as she moans out loudly, almost drowning out the whirs and explosions of Gadgetzan for its occupants to hear.

Zick groaned as he pants, his heart beating heavily in his chest as he let her do whatever she wanted to him, his hand still resting on his back as he occasionally would thrust when he knew he was aiming for the right spot, listening to her moans and reading her body as he pants, smirking as he knew when a girl was enjoying her time with him.

The sun was already setting outside the goblin town of Gadgetzan as machines began to power off, the workers making their ways home, rushing to run through the city as the wind began to pick up. A ding was heard to signal Zick's clothed were cleaned or your money back. But as the day grew quieter, the two gave no notice to it as the room was filled with their moans, the slapping of their flesh and the smell of near-primal sex.

Zick smirked as he continued to concentrate on her pleasure, moving his hands to lift up her bra above her breasts, her dark green stubs stiff and pointing at him. One hand returned to the small of her back as he kept thrusting into her, his own groans becoming muffled as he moved his lips around one of the nubs, sucking softly, his teeth grazing it gently, her pants becoming heavier and her moans getting high pitched. She moved her hands to his head, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair as moans each time she feels a tongue flick over her nipple, Zick's free hand trailing over her lonelier breast, happening to make both her girls spoiled as he grabbed her boob, almost roughly as his fingers sunk into the soft flesh.

All good things must come to an end though as Caddy's breathing became more desperate, her moans getting higher-pitched and louder as she slammed her hips down on him harder, trying to get him deep in her as she arched her back in pleasure. Zick's grinned widened against her flesh as he felt her pulling her into her cleavage more, just waiting for the right moment before he'd suddenly thrust up into her hard as he hit the right spot, the sensitive head of his cock running along her wall. She widened her eyes as she moans out loudly, her voice cracked as she threw her head back, his cock deep in her as she felt his balls pressed against her ass. The walls tightened around his cock as Zick felt her hot pleasure. He grunted, closing his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself from letting it push him over the edge as he panted, not letting a gentleman like himself break his morals. It was ladies first and he struggled as he felt her walls convulsing against his cock with her long orgasm.

Caddy's body slowly relaxed, not realizing she had tensed up so much as she panted, almost whining from the feeling of pleasure as her orgasm slowly subsided. She widened her eyes as she moans out as Zick suddenly turns, pushing her onto the couch and holding her down as he thrusted desperately into her, groaning as he tried to last longer. Finally, he pulled back, his hard cock pointing up before he ran his hands along the hot and almost dripping length as Caddy looked up at him, still dazed from her orgasm as she panted, noticing the pre-cum gathering at the tip. She almost wanted to sit up to help him but the strength wasn't in her as she lied back, her legs spread around his waist and her bra pushing down on her boobs, making them look bigger.

Zick closed his eyes, his cheeks flushed as he panted, feeling his balls tighten before he'd suddenly let out a groan as he felt the pressure released, panting as he had to hold himself up with a hand on the back of the couch as his cum sprayed out onto Caddy's stomach. Caddy giggled softly as she looked up at him, her mind not completely back as Zick chuckled, watching her curl up happily on the couch, smearing some of his cum onto the material, letting her drift off to sleep.

-The next morning-

Caddy was still asleep on the couch, content to stay asleep until she jumped as she heard the daily explosion closeby to her home that usually signaled it was time to wake up. She pushed herself up, leaning on one elbow as she let out a long yawn, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, wondering why she was asleep on the couch instead of her bed. She shrugged and went to stand when she grunted as she realized how sore she felt around her midsection and noticed how shaky her legs were from her own weight. She felt back on the couch with a surprised huff and blinked as she looked down on her stomach as she felt something crack gently, looking down to see cum dried onto her stomach and the layer had been disturbed by her moving. As she noticed the small dark brown stain on the material of her couch, the memories of the day before came to her blearily at first before she remembered it all too clearly. She looked around for Zick to talk to him but blinked as she noticed it was as quiet as it normally was in her home. She forced herself to stand, fixing her bra as she felt like it was cutting off circulation to her breasts when she something caught her eye. She looked over to wear the fan sat, still on its highest setting, some parchment flicking in the breeze as it was held down by a heavy pouch. She picked up the paper, surprisingly neat handwriting written on it with a goblin pen.

_Dear Caddy,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight. I slept very comfortably. Thank you for cleaning my robes and I wish I could've stayed to thank you but I should be going. I conjured a muffin for you on the table. I left you one hundred gold, you can count it If you want to be sure. I hope that's enough to call us even._

_-Zick Gearspell_

_P.S. You snore. Really loud._

Caddy blinked before she smirked, reaching down to get her shorts and pulling them on. She walked over to get her sniper rifle, hooking its holder so it was strung against her back. She grabbed her backpack and placed the gold she acquired in it, her backpack filled with anything she may need. She walked to the kitchen and chuckled as she did indeed find a muffin on the table, picking it up. "Oh, no, Zick, we aren't even at all." She smirks as she takes a bite, making her way out to the hot and sandy day as she spoke with her mouth full. "I still owe you. Until then, you haven't seen the last of me."


End file.
